New World: The Darkness Rises
by turtlechic13
Summary: Robotic World has been threatened by a great darkness, since the dawn of time. When the brothers are plunged headfirst into this world of unknown, they could never realize how their lives will change forever. Can the prophecy, telling one of the brothers path, be fulfilled, or will the first world ever be plunged into eternal darkness?
1. Chapter 1

_It was long ago, in the time of darkness. Dark spirits ruled the land and no light existed. All universes, all worlds were drenched in darkness. Nothing was alive except for the worlds of spirits, which were filled with grief and chaos. _

_ The spirits of light had battled the dark spirits for eons, fighting for the world of light to return. But when one demon spirit was destroyed it seemed a thousand more would take his place. All hope was lost, it seemed, for the world of light._

_ Suddenly, a great ball of golden light rose from the dark. An animal spirit, a savior, a weapon, a light. It was a cat with silky, golden fur, yellow eyes, sharp fangs and radar ears. He wore white robes that had sun yellow edges and carried a katana blade as his weapon. With each step he took a swirl of light would open beneath his feet. His name was simply, Light Spirit._

_ With a swipe of his paw the armada of demons was obliterated to golden dust. His robes shined a bright golden hue and a new light rose . . . the sun. It spread light across the vacant land and destroyed every demon that could not make it to the dark world of demon spirits._

_ But one spirit would not back down, Darkness. A dragon with a fiery rage like no one knew, who fed off despair and chaos and the ruler of the Dark Worlds. He stood his ground against the suns mighty rays. No one could see him though, for the shadows kept his large figure hidden from the eyes of the spirits._

_ Light Spirit had nothing to worry for though, for he knew Darkness would defy his uprising and had come prepared. He pulled a crystal out of his sleeve and held it up until it hit the sun's rays. The crystal shined a bright hue of white and started to lift itself into the air. The tip of the crystal suddenly opened up and long tendrils of gold and white erupted from the opening and sprinted towards the dragon._

_ The tendrils enveloped the demon dragons' body in a swirl of light and started to drag him towards the opening of the crystal. Darkness wasn't about to be sucked into oblivion without a fight though. With a mighty growl, Darkness shot a swirl of black fire towards Light Spirit. Before the fire met the shocked cat though, a cat with long fangs, royal blue fur with turquoise stripes, and a long royal blue tail, blocked the fires path._

_ When the fire was finally extinguished the spirit revealed itself to be Blue Spirit, the Saber Tooth Tiger of Recreation. Darkness roared in rage and struggled to break free of the golden and white tendrils that had pulled him dangerously toward the crystal. His attempts were in vain though as he was sucked into the opening of the crystal. _

_ Before he was locked away forever though, he chanted a spell upon himself, which allowed him to break out of the stone in a thousand years. Light Spirit heard his spell and knew there was nothing he could to reverse it. Though the war had ended and the spirits could now make the universes and planets, Light Spirit still worried about the spell Darkness had cast. If Darkness had chanted the spell correctly, then he could break out of the Crystal of the Unknown in a thousand year time and wreak havoc upon all the worlds once more._

_ Light Spirits troubles were drawn away from him though when Blue Spirit came to report that the first world had been created. With a light-hearted attitude Light Spirit followed the Saber Tooth Tiger into the light. There he saw a planet full of islands, water and animal creatures inhabiting it. He smiled as he saw how joyous the animals were and promised to himself that he wouldn't let Darkness destroy this world, or any other worlds, ever again._

_ To keep his promise he went to Prophecy Keeper and asked her to create a prophecy that would tell that a host of Light Spirit would rise each thousands years to defeat the demon dragon again. Prophecy Keeper did what Light Spirit asked of her and created the prophecy . . . with a twist. Every thousand years a host of Light Spirit would destroy Darkness yes, but in the year of 2014 four new animals would come to the island. One of them would be the __**final**__ host of Light Spirit and would end the terror of the demons and their leader for good with the help of seven, including the three that had come with him._

_ The animals of Robotic World respected the first prophecy about hosts of Light Spirit and when Darkness would emerge from the crystal the host would rise and defeat him once more. The animals of Light Island lived like this for millions of years, generation after generation. They lived praying to the spirits of Robotic World every day, wishing hope and peace upon their world for as long as could be foretold._

_ One day though, on March 25__th__ of the year 2014, archeologists found the final prophecy and the search for the final host of Light Spirit, began._


	2. Chapter 2: Changed Mission

In a stone temple, in a world many light years away from us, a crystal sat on a pedestal in a dark chamber. This chamber was located deep underground, were no one could find it. Many had stepped into this temple many times, but no one was aware of what lurked beneath.

The crystal suddenly shook. A dark mist surrounded its outer edges and started to spread throughout the small chamber. The crystal started to rise from where it had stood for so long and started to float to the middle of the room. It hovered there for what seemed like ages before it started to shake violently. The top of the crystal opened up and a dark entity started to rise from its opening. It spilled out of the crystal with a violent crash that shook the temple.

The dark entity started to take form. It grew a long snout with a horn sticking out at the end. Nine blood stained horns surrounded its head, four on each side of its head and one at the top of the back of its head. Four horns ran horizontally across its forehead, the last one curving and the tip standing straight up. Long, leathery wings spread out of its back and at the point where the wing curved a long, blood stained, sharp claw rose out of each wing. Two clawed feet helped the creature to stand and a long spiked tail balanced the creature, while also being used as a weapon to strike at enemies. It had large, red, black slit eyes with four connected spikes running under its eyes. Teeth like daggers made up the teeth in its mouth. Its scales were black with red streaks running across its back.

The dragon suddenly growled and started to rise to its feet. Its two eyes opened and looked around the dark chamber. With a deep breath it roared into the darkness, shaking the entire temple violently. Finally, it stopped and smiled a dangerous smile. The dragon opened his mouth wide and a purple and blue light started to illuminate from the back of its throat. It aimed its head straight at the ceiling and a white fire blasted at the roof.

A hole was stretched wide into the ceiling now. The dragon spread its wings out and, with a mighty downward flap, lifted off from the ground. It landed on the marble stone, right in front of a bird that had come to the temple to pray to the islands spiritual gods. The dragon, with great skill, used his claw to grab the bird by the neck and bring him inches from the dragon's snout.

"Hm, what a young bird," the dragon stated. With his other claw he gently petted the young bird's head, which flinched in fear. "You go tell your people of the island that Darkness has returned, and that the prophecy shall be fulfilled!"

With that final sentence he threw the bird onto the ground. The young bird looked at the dragon in fear before rushing to his talons, spreading his wings, and flying towards the vast city of Light Island. Darkness smiled into the moonlit sky before laughing into the night. A dark cloud swirled overhead the island, turning the once moon and starlit sky into a dark and cold emptiness.


	3. Chapter 3: Sewer Tunnel 999

Four mutant teenage turtles walked the underground sewer tunnels of Manhattan, New York. The oldest one wore a royal blue mask and had Katana Blades as his chosen weapon. His name was Leonardo. The second oldest one wore a fire red mask and his chosen weapons were Sais. His name was Raphael. The third oldest brother wore a purple mask and had the Bo-Staff as his weapons. His name was Donatello. The youngest wore a bright tangerine mask and had the Nunchuks as his weapons. His name was Michelangelo.

The four walked through a large sewer tunnel that had the number 999 labeled on it. "Huh, that's peculiar," Donnie stated. "I don't think those numbers are supposed to be there."

The geeky brother was immediately caught off by Raph's whining again. "Why does it matter," the annoyed brother shouted behind him. "Why are we even out here in the first place? All we're doing is walking around in freaking sewer tunnels, looking for any more mutagen!"

The whole line stopped when Leo turned around and glared menacingly at his younger brother. All Raph did was stare right back at the oldest brother. Donnie pretended to fiddle with his Mutagen Tracker while Mikey swiveled his nunchuks around and danced in circles.

_This is their fifth argument this week! How much longer are they gonna' keep this up,_ Donnie thought in his head. Right as he thought about it Leo sighed, turned around and started walking again. The two younger brothers looked at each other and sighed before they started following their older brothers again. As the brothers walked Leo complained to himself inside his head, wondering what he was going to do about his hot-headed brother.

_It's not like he's the one who has to carry the burden of the team! It's not like I want to be out here too . . . _Leo's thoughts were cut off when he found himself staring at a massive wall. At that moment Raph burst. He had been steaming at the seams all morning, but walking into a dead end after trying to find the stupid tunnel for two hours crossed the line!

"What the hell," Raph cursed. His brothers all looked at him in surprise. Raph had never, not once ever come close, to cursing. Especially out loud. "Yeah, so what if I cussed? What does it matter to you guys! We've been searching for mutagen for weeks and what have we found . . . nothing!"

As Raph rambled on and on about how horrible the search was Donnie paced back and forth, trying to connect the dots. "This doesn't make sense," Donnie stated, standing right next to Leo who hadn't moved from where he was standing. "The tracker said it was right here! Maybe there's a bug or something . . ."

As Donnie walked off fiddling with his tracker, Leo didn't budge. _Ever since that dream everything's been whacky,_ Leo thought. Ever since a dream he had had last week, it seemed his vision, hearing, agility and stealthiness had become advanced. Like right now Leo could hear a buzzing sound emanate from the wall in front of him.

Suddenly, a whirling noise like the noise a machine would make, started to erupt from all four directions. At the end of the tunnel purple and blue tendrils erupted in front of them, mixing together to create a purple and blue swirled portal. Donnie, Mikey and Raph clung onto the stone wall, gripping it for dear life. That's when the brothers noticed that one of them had never come back to argue with them and was standing right in front of the swirling vortex.

Leo's eyes never left the swirling lights as his hands found the wall and gripped onto it for dear life. Not even five seconds later though, the walls started to break apart from the portals gravitational pull. The brothers huddled against the wall, missing pieces by inches. Suddenly, the piece of wall Leo had been clinging to broke off of the tunnel wall.

"Leo," Raph screamed. The brothers watched as Leo went flying into the portal. When Leo was finally gone the portal shut down, as if it had only come to steal the older brother. The three terrapins tumbled to the ground, one landing on top of the other. Donnie pushed Mikey off of his back and stood up shakily. When he found his strength again he ran towards where the portal had been and looked around for any remnants of his older brother. All he found though was a piece of machinery with a control pad.

Donnie scooped it up and glared at the machine angrily. He knew he shouldn't be mad at such a small device though. But it might've been the reason their older brother was, most likely, gone forever. As he stared at the small piece of machinery in his hands, Raph and Mikey came to stand behind him. Mikey looked at the wall with a glimmer of fear and sadness in his eyes. Raph had a look of regret etched across his face, staring at the ground as tears welled up in his emerald green eyes.

_This is my entire fault! If I hadn't argued with Leo he wouldn't have been standing beside the portal and been lost forever,_ Raph thought angrily in his mind. As he looked down he realized that he still gripped his Sais's in the palms of his three fingered hands. He wanted to plunge them into the stone wall and rip the sewer tunnel to pieces. He knew he'd never be able to do it, but it calmed him down to know that the old Raph wasn't broken yet.

"What are we gonna' do now, bros," Mikey asked with a sad voice, breaking the silence. Raph and Donnie looked at their younger brother with the same pain in their hearts. Raph twirled his weapons in his hands before putting them away in the slots on the back of his tattered belt while Donnie still looked at the advanced machinery he was still clutching.

"Well," Donnie started. "If I can figure out how to activate this thing than maybe we can follow Leo to wherever he went." Raph and Mikey stared at him in bewilderment, as if trying to search for their older brother was the worst idea he could have ever suggested.

"Are you insane," Raph yelled. Donnie rolled his eyes and thought, _here we go_. "You've gotta' be crazy! "

"Do you want to get Leo back from wherever he went or do you wanna' sit here and take the lead," Donnie screamed at the red masked terrapin.

"Of course I want to go find Leo! But we don't know what's over there! For all we know it could be a place where you turn a corner and there's this mutated monster right there, or we could end in a place where there's not a living creature! Heck for all we know, there could be nothing over there!"

Donnie stared at his older brother in disbelief. Leo and Raph had always been the best of friends until a week ago. Then it seemed that they shut each other out more, acted as if the other didn't exist. Now here was Raph fighting with himself, wanting to search for their eldest brother, but scared of what could be waiting for them when they got there. That didn't sound like Raph at all. Raph was always jumping into things without thinking, yelling at his brothers and fighting to his heart's content. Now he was actually _thinking _for once in his life. Thinking about his brothers safety, how they were gonna' find Leo and . . . how they were going to survive if they didn't find Leo.

Raph sighed before saying, "Look, I want to find Leo, honestly but, it's hard to imagine looking for him in a place none of us have ever been to." Donnie pondered this for a moment. Raphael _did _make a point. It was hard to imagine going somewhere that you've never been to, not knowing the landscape or anything, and finding your lost brother.

"I see where you're going with this Raph," Donnie stated. "But if I can get this piece of machinery to work than maybe we could go after Leo. What I want to know is if you're with me?" Donnie held out his right hand to his older brother, waiting for a reply.

Raph looked at the purple masked terrapin, before giving his casual smile. "Why not, it'll be an adventure to the end." Using his left hand Raph took his younger brothers hand in his.

"How about you Mikey," Raph asked the youngest brother, letting go of Donnie's hand at the same time. Mikey had been silent the entire time, watching his two older brothers fight a pointless argument to the orange masked terrapin. Mikey looked at Donnie and Raph, both seeming to have agreed to find their older brother no matter what.

Mikey smiled and said, "You know what bros, I think this'll be the best and most radical plan in the entire world! Let's do it!"

The two older brothers smiled at Mikey. No matter what happened the younger brother was always so energetic, even when it wasn't the right time. Either way, he was still one of the best little brother you could have in the entire world.

As the three brothers walked out of the sewer tunnel and started back home Donnie glanced one last time at sewer tunnel 999. He could now clearly see that the walls had indeed been ripped apart. As he turned around he tucked the device safely into his belt pocket.

_We will find you Leo, no matter how long it takes we will find you. No matter what it takes._


	4. Chapter 4: The Sealed Destiny

Raph and Mikey sat in the living room in the abandoned subway station, also more formerly known as their home. Mikey sat on a beanbag chair in front of the old TV they had for thirteen years, since they were two years old. Raph sat in the small corner of the couch, reading a magazine that he had found on a rooftop the other night. Though his mind was focused on other things besides the articles he was supposedly reading.

A week ago their older brother, Leo, had been whisked away into another dimension by a portal they had found in an unknown sewer tunnel . . . sewer tunnel 999. Ever since that dreaded day Donnie, their geeky brother, had been cooped up in his lab studying a piece of machinery that had been left behind when the portal had vanished after taking their brother.

Mikey, focused directly on the TV, had tried to cheer up his older brothers. Their only answers to his energetic being were either a small smile or a nod, though. He kind of understood their situation and worry though. After all, he was Leo's brother too. He had the right to be worried about what was happening to their older brother every minute, every second of his life. He didn't ponder on this for too long though, because he was Mikey. Mikey was the fun one, the energetic one and (more importantly) the Prank War Master!

Suddenly, Donnie burst out of his lab, protectant goggles on his head and a wrench in his hand. "Guys, I think I did it! You've gotta' see this!" The over-hyped terrapin raced back into his lab and screamed for them to hurry up. Raph and Mikey shared a quizzical look with each other before getting up, turning off the TV and following the geeky brother into his lab.

"Donnie what's got you so . . ." Raph was cut short as he stared into a very familiar swirl of purple and blue. Raph and Mikey backed up as they examined the portal that had taken their brother away from them a week ago. Donnie stood right next to the portal, a smile of pure happiness etched across his face.

"So, what do ya' guys think," Donnie asked in pure joy, trying not to act like a five or six year old and jump up and down in joy of what he's done. Raph looked at the portal and then Donnie, swiveling his head a few times before his eyes finally came to rest on his brother.

"How did you do this," Mikey asked in pure amazement. Donnie smiled at his brother with pride; as if that was the best question he could have ever asked.

"All I did was re-wire the wires in the back, add a few adjustments and voilà, it started working," Donnie seemed to be running 500 miles per hour. He was never this excited unless he made a scientific breakthrough. This side of Donnie was one of the rarest sights in the world.

The brothers all stared at the portal in silence, waiting to see if it would shut down or stay like this forever. Finally Raph said, "Well, I guess we should jump in."

Donnie and Mikey stared at their older brother with unreadable expressions. Donnie was placing all the uncertainties and possible outcomes together in his head. Mikey was thinking about how great it would be if they did find Leo. Plus, they would be able to see all new amazing things they'd never seen before.

Donnie sighed. Master Splinter hadn't come back from training April and Casey in the art of Ninjitsu. If all the brothers suddenly went missing all at once, there'd be no telling what would happen to Master Splinter! It seemed Raph had the same thought in his head as well. Master Splinter would be worried sick! What if they didn't come back at for days, weeks, months, or even years! _Sensei wouldn't be able to keep down his worriment for that long,_ Raph thought.

"We can leave a note to Sensei telling about what happened," Donnie decided. Raph and Mikey looked at him for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. That would tell Splinter that they had gone on their own judgment, not kidnapped by a new enemy.

"High-three," Mikey shouted. Raph and Donnie high-fived their younger brother. With incredible speed, Donnie wrote down a quick note explaining what happened to Leo and what was going on. As Donnie wrote the note, a nagging feeling kept tugging at the back of his mind. He had a bad feeling that it'd be a long time before they would ever see the lair or Master Splinter again.

Donnie placed the note in the Dojo and walked quickly back to his lab. The purple masked terrapin nodded to his brothers as he came to stand next to them in front of the portal. In instant reaction Mikey grabbed Donnie's hand and Donnie grabbed Raph's. The older brother didn't pull his hand away as they took three steps toward the portal.

"Brothers together," Raph started. Donnie and Mikey chimed in saying, "Always and Forever!" The three brothers yelled and jumped into the swirling vortex at once. As the brothers vanished the portal shut down, just like it had a mere week ago.

**In Robotic World on Light Island**

Two female ninjas, Kunoichi's, stood on an outcropping that over looked a lush forest. One of them wore a fire red mask while the other one wore a turquoise mask. They were both the age of fifteen and were turtles. The one with the turquoise mask was older than the female terrapin that stood next to her.

"He has to be the one," the female ninja with the fire red mask stated, her fire red waterfall ponytail swaying back and forth in the calm wind. "The prophecy spoke of someone coming from a different dimension to stop Darkness."

"He can't be," the female terrapin with the turquoise mask replied, her turquoise braided hair sitting idly on her right shoulder. "Three others would have followed him by now."

"Venus, open your eyes already," the red masked kunoichi yelled at the kunoichi beside her. She had turned to face Venus now, her arms spread out in a wide gesture. "He _has _to be the one! Didn't you see the way he performed, defeating that demon with only three strikes of his Katana Blades?"

In the full moons rays, it looked as if Venus seemed to ponder this. She closed her auburn eyes and let the wind carry her braided hair behind her, the braid flapping wildly in the uprising wind. _Rarity may be right. He showed incredible skills that only my sisters and I know. But, could he really be the one? _"I know why you don't think he's the one," Rarity said, pointing a finger at her older sister.

Venus scoffed in disbelief, "Okay then, if you think you know a reason why I don't think he's the one, tell me." Venus folded her arms in judgment, waiting for younger sister's reply.

"You have a crush on him, don't you," Rarity replied slyly. Venus looked at the ground as a light blush formed across her cheeks. "Ha, I was right!" Rarity laughed in achievement as her older sister, in a way, admitted to having a crush on the new male terrapin.

"No, shut up," Venus yelled at her sister, her blush deepening with every word she said. Rarity only grinned and danced in a small circle, relishing in delight that she had embarrassed her older sister.

Venus only glared her eyes like daggers. She sighed and turned her head to face the outstretched lands laid before them. Her eyes wandered to the outcropping of a cliff, were a giant circular machine with lavender linings and wires hanging out at every place, stood. The portal, an inter-dimensional vortex, stood like a massive dragon every day, every night.

Suddenly, the machine whirled to life. Its lavender linings lit up, its wires started to glow and the area it stood on started to shake and rumble. At that moment Rarity had stopped dancing, staring straight at the portal. Then all of a sudden . . . it stopped.

Venus suddenly jumped as the communicator on her wrist called out to her. "Guys, are you there?" Danielle, one of Venus and Rarity's younger sisters spoke through the small device.

"Yeah, were here," Venus called back, bringing the communicator up to her mouth so Danielle could hear her clearly. "What just happened with the portal?"

"I honestly don't know," Danielle replied. "Either way, meet us over there immediately. Readings are showing three objects were thrown out of it a few minutes ago." Venus and Rarity shared a worried glance before Venus said, "We'll be there soon."

With that, the communicator shut off with a _click._ As the communicator shut off, Venus and Rarity jumped down from the ledge they were standing on, landed on the forest floor and raced through the trees towards the portal. Little did they know, that their lives were about to change in one, measly day.


	5. Chapter 5: Robotic World

With the brothers screaming, the portal spit them out into a bundle of trees. Mikey landed in a bush, Raph landed on the forest floor and Donnie landed on an unusually large tree branch. The three brothers groaned as they quickly recovered from their harsh landings.

Donnie sat up in the tree and gasped. "Uh, guys," Donnie called down to his brothers. "I think you should come up here and take a look at this!"

"We just got blasted out of a hole genius," Raph replied. "Give a second will ya'!"

"Well excuse me for noticing that we're in an unknown place looking for Leo!"

Raph rolled his eyes before he started climbing the tree Donnie was standing on. As Raph climbed onto the branch Donnie was standing on, Mikey followed right on Raph's tail. As the two brothers joined Donnie they finally realized where they were at. Before them a huge forest spread out. On their left was a large valley and on their right was a city.

The brothers jumped down from the branch and with cautious glances from the others started walking through the unknown forest. As they walked they heard birds fluttering through the trees, strange calls in the night and wolves howling in the very distance. Every time a wolf howled Mikey would jump, before catching up to his brothers.

Suddenly, rustling noises came from all four directions. The three terrapins stopped and drew their weapons, ready to fight whoever or whatever was surrounding them. Four animals suddenly dropped down from the trees and circled the brothers, weapons drawn. The brothers gasped at what they saw.

Four animals had dropped down in front of them, but they weren't any animals. They were turtles. Kunoichi's. Female ninja turtles. As the girls circled around them the brothers were able to see what the female ninjas looked like. There was one with a light orange mask who had nunchuks as her weapons. Another one was the tallest who had a lavender mask and carried a bo-staff as her weapon. The third one had a bright red mask and had Sais as her weapons. The final one, predictably the leader since she had jumped down first, wore a turquoise colored mask and had Katana blades as her weapons.

The brothers tried to walk out of the circle but wherever they went one or two of the girls would block them. Finally Donnie tried a different approach. He thought it was stupid at first that they would speak English but it was worth a shot.

"Uh, hello there," Donnie said taking a step toward the female with the turquoise mask. As he walked closer the kunoiche pointed her blade at his throat. "H-hey we don't want any problems. We're just looking for someone." At this statement the kunoiche drew her weapon back and nodded for him to go on.

"Thank you for taking your sword away from my throat," Donnie said before continuing with more confidence. "We're looking for our older brother, Leo, have you seen him."

The leader gasped and glanced at her sisters, who all nodded back to her. The brothers were a bit confused at the girls' sudden reaction.

"We know who he is," the leader said, never taking her eyes off the brothers. "Sorry for attacking you so suddenly. But we have to be alert for any dangers right now."

The brothers all nodded, as if understanding the troubles the island was going through. The other girls' put their weapons away before slumping their shoulders in dissatisfaction. It was if they were looking for something for more days then it should've taken.

"We're my manners," the leader finally said, breaking the silence. "I'm Venus and these are my sisters. Rarity, Danielle and Maliegha."

As Venus said their names the sisters all nodded at the brothers. Rarity was the one with the bright red mask. Danielle was the tall one with the lavender mask and Maliegha was the youngest one with the bright orange mask. The seven terrapins stood in silence for what seemed like ages. Suddenly, Mikey said, "So, where's Leo!"

I know someone who might now," Rarity said slyly, looking at her sister with a devious grin. Venus rolled her eyes at the red masked kunoichi. She muttered something quietly under her breath, crossed her arms and stared into the clouds, as if looking for a sign.

Out of curiosity, the other six turtles looked up as well, but saw nothing except a moon and starlit sky. Donnie and his brothers looked at each other with confused expressions before turning their heads to Venus again.

"Venus," Rarity said in a sly tone. "Where's Leo?"

"What makes you think I know," Venus asked Rarity. The red masked kunoichi looked at her with a _"You're such a bad liar" _expression. "You're not going to stop until you get your way, hm. Typical, just plain typical."

Rarity sustained a growl in the back of her throat while Venus glared at her with eyes like daggers. Venus reached a hand for her blades as Rarity reached behind her and gripped her Sais's. Donnie, Raph and Mikey looked at one another in worry. It looked as if the two sisters were about to pummel each other!

"That reminds me of two people," Mikey said, nudging Raph with his elbow, teasingly. The older brother only rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath of irritation. _Are we going to stand here all day watching these two have a fight, or are we going to find Leo!_ The thought raced through Raph's mind, like a race car in a competition.

Before long, the turquoise masked terrapin sighed and straightened her stance. Rarity smiled in achievement, obviously winning the silent argument. Venus sighed and reached behind her back once more. The brothers watched in worriment, thinking the eldest sister was about to pull a weapon on the kunoichi that stood beside her. Instead, a _click _was heard and two turquoise lit up wings appeared behind Venus.

"Those things are amazing," Donnie exclaimed, trying to hold back his rush of excitement. "Who built those?"

"That would be me, my braniac-like friend," Danielle said, raising her three fingered hand into the air. "We all have them, even your brother Leo."

"But, how did you make them," Donnie asked, his attention now focused on the lavender masked terrapin.

"I can show you some blueprints if you like," Danielle said her face lit up with excitement only seen in a scientist and inventor's eyes. She was obviously ecstatic to find another geeky nerd like her.

"If you two are done, we'd really like to get a move on," Raph and Rarity said at once, making them blush and look away bashfully. The other turtles were staring at the two braniacs now, obviously annoyed with their conversation.

Venus sighed before kicking off the ground, the pair of wings behind her flapping in a downward fashion. With that, she soared into the sky above her and disappeared into the swirl of clouds.

**There's Chapter 5. Now that you know about the sisters it's time to find Leo . . . in the next chapter! There's going to be a major surprise in the next chapter. Oh, and because I didn't mention it and probably won't, the gear has changed. The brothers bandage wrappings are all the color of their mask, their arm pads and knee pads are the same color as their masks and stretch from the middle of their thigh to a little way past their knees (technically the same thing with the elbow pads) and the same thing with the sisters. Well hope you enjoyed! Until the next update! Bye, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Randomness

Venus soared through the air, clouds rushing past her below and wind whipping at her every movement. The turquoise wings that helped her to do this were designed to automatically flap its wings when needed. They were tuned into your thoughts so you could say up, down, forward, or backward and the wings would help you do these actions.

Venus suddenly stopped. She landed on a white and fluffy cloud, right were the moon was well behind her. She looked around carefully, her auburn eyes scanning the clouds for any signs of movement. Finally, her eyes came to wander over a large bundle of clouds, swaying as if they were about to fall onto any animal that crossed its path.

But that's not what Venus had come to stare at. When her eyes had grazed over the patch of clouds, something had moved, besides the breeze and hidden behind the bundle. She smiled, despite the fact she knew that the someone behind the cloud was watching her every movement, but still stood in the clearing of clouds.

And her suspicions were proven right. The someone behind the clouds moved his foot behind the cloud, but at that very moment the bundle of clouds started to collapse. Venus just stood there as soft, fluffy clouds dropped on her and around her. She smirked as the figure standing behind the bundle of clouds was revealed to her . . . Hamato Leonardo. Except, you probably wouldn't be able to recognize him on the spot.

No one knew at that specific moment how Leo got them, but he now had royal blue cat ears with black tips and two fangs. It was actually kind of stylish for the male terrapin in a way.

Leo and Venus stood in utter silence for a few minutes, neither turtle daring to make another move until the other one did. Suddenly, Venus sighed and straightened up, her wings folding behind her and into the small pack connected to her shell. Leo only smiled and watched, never muttering a sound.

"Well," Venus said, breaking the eerie silence. "What have you been doing all day? Flying around, messing around or just plain sitting around?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Why does it matter," he asked, looking at Venus with a curious light in his eyes.

"It was just a question," the turquoise masked kunoichi said, smirking in advance. "Why are you being so secretive, fuzzy?" Venus's smile only grew when a light blush formed on the male terrapins face, looking at the kunoichi with a glare that burned like fire.

"One, that's none of your business and two, don't call me fuzzy," Leo said, a growl rising in the back of his throat. The male ninja obviously had a grudge with the name "fuzzy". Venus smiled even brighter and folded her arms across her chest, obviously winning the argument/conversation.

"Aw, come on," Venus pouted, staring at Leo pleadingly. "Why can't anyone call you fuzzy?" Leo opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. His blush grew deeper as he racked his mind for any useful reason why he despised Venus calling him fuzzy. _Come on, come on! There's got to be one reason why I despise that name!_ Leo stared at the ground in hard thought, knowing to well that Venus was winning their little argument.

Venus couldn't take it anymore! The urge to laugh had been building up inside her ever since Leo had growled at her to not call him fuzzy, but with him trying to find a reason with this much concentration was going to kill her if it didn't end soon. Venus clamped a hand over her mouth as a giggle escaped her.

Leo looked at her and then back at the ground. His left ear twitched with anger. Before long, Leo gave up looking for an answer. He hated to admit it, but Venus had one another "argument" since they had become friends.

"Fine," Leo stated, looking at Venus regretfully. The kunoichi looked at Leo with a surprised and confused look. _Leo would never admit losing an argument . . . right?_ "You win. I can't think of a good enough reason."

"Wha- but you wouldn't, I . . . what," Venus stuttered, her mind racing with anything that could help her compute with what Leo just said. It was starting to become pretty clear that the eldest of four sisters didn't win very many arguments. 'But, you would never admit defeat . . ."

"I just did," the male terrapin said, crossing his arms and waiting for the turquoise masked kunoichi to reply. Venus, though, thought she was losing her mind. In the five "arguments" that her and Leo had had since they became friends, he never once admitted defeat.

Leo smirked in amusement. He never thought he'd see the day when Venus would become so confused at something he had said. The confused kunoichi looked at the sky, as if looking for a sign that could help her end the argument somehow. Finally, an idea came to her mind that she had been trying to do for a while. She looked at Leo who had started to get a little annoyed at how long it was taking for Venus to reply. She smirked as she realized she had bought herself time.

Venus slowly moved her right foot behind her, positioning it for a good jumping stance. She moved her left foot back a little and did the same thing as well. Her hands were ready for a grabbing position, her eyes focused on the male terrapin standing only a few feet away from her. Leo seemed to have noticed what she was doing and started taking a few steps backwards, trying to hold his ground yet waiting for the "attack".

Right as Leo was about to start running, she pounced. She lunged at Leo, circling her arms around his throat and pushing him down to the ground with what little strength she had. Leo yelped in surprise as he felt Venus crash into his shell and push him towards the cloudy ground. As Leo hit the ground he was pretty thankful that it was a bunch of soft clouds and not a hard forest floor.

Leo groaned as he tried to get back up, but something kept him restrained to the clouds. Leo looked behind him and kind of smiled and frowned as he saw the female ninja sitting on his shell. As he tried to get back up, Venus would only push him back down. She was obviously comfy sitting on the royal blue masked terrapins shell for some unknown reason.

"Can you please get off me," Leo groaned, annoyed at the female terrapins perseverance. Venus only smiled and giggled at how annoyed Leo had become. She was so lost in thought though, that she didn't notice her communicator was shouting at her.

**On the Forest Floor**

"Venus! Venus," Danielle shouted at the communicator, trying to get her sister's attention. Apparently something had gone horribly wrong or hilariously awesome in the clouds because Venus hadn't answered her communicator at all.

As Danielle tried to connect to her older sister, the other four turtles relaxed in the full moons rays. They talked with what little information they knew about each other, swapping back and force stories of their past.

Mikey and Maliegha sat under the shade of a large oak tree, their backs pressed against the rough bark, chit-chatting about pranks and hilariously impossible stories that had happened to them in the past. Raph and Rarity sat far away from the others, murmuring short sentences to one another before looking away with a small blush forming on their cheeks.

Donnie was inspecting blueprints on a small outcropping a few feet away from the forest, analyzing each one with a careful eye. Danielle sat next to him, her mind solely focused on her sister in the clouds. _Could they have been . . . attacked?_ The thought ran through Danielle's mind like a river flowing through a rain forest. Suddenly, her older sister's voice rang clear and high through the communicator.

"What's up," Venus said. Her voice sounded perky and happy. There was even a hint of giggling in between her words. Danielle looked over at Donnie, who had heard Venus's voice as well. She scooted closer to him so he could hear what Venus had to say as well. Donnie leaned in closer, still surveying the blueprints Danielle had given to him early.

"Nothing much," Danielle replied. She kept her voice low though, so that the others wouldn't be able to hear their hopefully small conversation. "What's going on up there?"

"Nothing," Venus replied, obviously trying hard not to giggle. Danielle shared a quizzical look with the intelligent turtle next to her. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to staring down at the sheets of paper that lay before him. Suddenly, there was a small growling noise in the background. Something was obviously threatening Venus. Instead, it wasn't a threat.

"Danielle, can you please tell her to get off me," a familiar male voice said from the background. Donnie's attention was suddenly drawn to the watch-like wrist secured firmly to the lavender masked kunoichi's wrist. _Was that . . . Leo? _

Donnie couldn't hold back the question. Talking low enough, Donnie spoke into the communicator asking, "Is that you Leo?" There was no reply from the communication device. All that was heard was the silent murmuring conversations from the others, and the wind whipping through the large and abundant trees.

"Was that . . . Donnie," Leo asked in utter amazement. Donnie was about to reply when he heard low whispering coming from the device. It sounded like an argument was going on between the two eldest terrapins. Donnie and Danielle shared another glance before Leo's voice rang through the communicator once more, though it wasn't intentionally directed at them. "They're all here? Great, now I'm gonna' become a total laughingstock! Great, just great."

Donnie was a bit confused now. The three brothers had come looking for Leo, yet it seemed something had changed in Leo in less than a mere week. Danielle, on the other hand, knew exactly what the male terrapin was referring to. Danielle looked up and saw Donnie's quizzical look staring straight at her.

"I'll explain later," Danielle sighed, rising to her feet as she spoke. Donnie followed her example, picking up the blueprints and handing them back to their rightful owner. Danielle accepted them and put them in the satchel that she always carried around. Donnie hadn't even noticed the bag until then. It had a lavender diamond with a small purple diamond connected upwards on each of its points. The pointing ends (being sideways on the left and right and being top or bottom on the top and bottom) were connected to a larger outer ring that was a mix of lavender and purple.

"Where'd you get your satchel at," Donnie asked her, pointing at it all the while. Danielle had been caught off guard and stared at the purple masked ninja confusingly. When she saw his finger pointing to her satchel though, she realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, this," Danielle said, looking at it with a deep longing in her eyes. "My mother gave it to me when I was little. I think it was a year before she passed away . . ." Danielle's voice cracked at the last sentence. Small tears had formed in the midst of her lavender eyes, sparkling with the deep longing spark that always appeared when she looked at the leathery bag.

Donnie instantly felt stupid. His question hadn't meant to bring up a sorrowful memory. He mentally face palmed himself and cursed under his breath. _Why am I so horrible with talking to girls?! I ask a simple question and karma wants to smack me right in the face!_

Danielle seemed to have noticed his discomfort and said, "You didn't offend me, you know. It's just a forgotten memory." Donnie looked up and, seeing Danielle's cheerful smile, smiled as well. They blushed a little bit before walking back to the others. It seemed that they were all involved in their own conversations, paying no mind at all to the two braniacs.

"Watch this," Danielle said, poking Donnie with her right elbow and walking into the middle of where they all were. Cupping her hands across her mouth she said, "Hey guys!"

"What," the four terrapins said, eager to get back to their "supposed" important conversations. Danielle and Donnie started cracking up as the four turtles looked at each other quizzically. They didn't seem too happy at the fact that they had been interrupted from their conversations, though. The red masked and orange masked turtles glared at the purple masked terrapins in utter and complete anger and annoyance.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to know what I got yelled to for," Rarity said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Donnie and Danielle looked up and saw that the others had _not_ seemed to find the interruption funny at all . . . not even Mikey and Maliegha. The two terrapins straightened themselves out and held back the giggles that arose in the back of their throats.

"Venus found Leo," Danielle said, catching the attention of the red and orange masked terrapins. "They're not too far from here. We can easily fly into the clouds and catch up to them."

No one argued with what Danielle said. Raph, though, had found a slight problem with the plan though.

"How are Donnie, Mikey and I supposed to get up there? If you haven't noticed, we don't have your fancy wings," Raph said, leaning on a large oak tree with his arms folded across his plastron.

Donnie's breath caught in his throat as he realized his older brother was right. He turned to Danielle for help, but it seemed the lavender masked turtle was already doing something.

"I already have something for that," Danielle said, rummaging through her satchel. Finally, she found what she was looking for. She pulled out three small cubes, each glowing a different hue. One shined purple, the second one red, and the last one orange.

She held them out to the brothers who took the one that matched the color of their mask. They all stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity, the brothers fidgeting around with the technological squares they held in the palm of their hand.

"Press the button on the top," Danielle finally said, pointing to a small button on Donnie's square.

With a cautious glance at his brothers and the female terrapin that stood beside him, Donnie pressed the button. Suddenly, the cube rose high into the air, forming into a shining purple orb. The brothers watched as it hovered there for a few seconds, floating for what seemed like hours. Finally, recognizing the animal that had pressed its button, it circled around the purple masked ninja a few times, while Donnie only laughed in amusement. In a split second though, the orb suddenly connected itself to the back of Donatello's shell.

The orb suddenly lit up as a model-like shape formed behind Donnie. The ninja strained his neck to see what was going on, but realized he wouldn't have to for long. The model-like figure started to take form. In nearly two minutes tops, a pair of glowing purple wings were connected to Donnie's shell.

Immediately, Raph and Mikey pressed the two buttons on their cubes. The transformation happened two more times before the brothers all had a pair of wings. They glowed along with the stars in the night.

"Well, before we can go anywhere you guys need practice," Danielle stated, dusting her hands off. Suddenly, she reached behind her shell and pressed a button. Seconds later her wings popped out, a lavender glow filling the air. Rarity and Maleigha did the same and two pairs of wings, one fire red and bright orange, glowed behind them.

"Let's get started," Rarity said, a sly smirk forming on her lips. _She has a trick up her sleeve. Might as well watch out for her,_ Raph thought as he looked at Rarity with a curious expression.

"This is gonna' be so much fun," Maleigha said, bouncing up and down with enthusiasm. Mikey soon joined in, their laughter turning the once silence air into a loud, cheery night.

Raph sighed under his breath. _This is gonna' be one long night._


	7. Chapter 7: Practicing How to Fly

In the vast forest of Robotic World, colors of purple, red and orange danced and flickered in the trees shining leaves. The pale moons light shone down on a clearing in the middle of the forest where six mutant turtles practiced in the night.

Donnie jumped into the air, the wings attached to him flapping wildly in effort. His try was in vain though as he plummeted towards the ground, somehow landing on his feet. He sighed in impatience as the wings fluttered carelessly behind him. He looked at the sky, wondering what he was supposed to do with wings that wouldn't cooperate or listen to his commands. Something touched his shoulder and he quickly spun around, facing the turtle before him. It was only Danielle though, smiling softly at him. He sighed in relief, but his breath suddenly caught in his throat.

Donnie, without knowing it, stared at the lavender masked kunoichi. Her long lavender hair was tied up in a ponytail, swaying softly behind her. Her eyes were lavender, but they sparkled with delight, happiness, and pleasure at him. Her weapon was a Bo-Staff, which was intriguing Donnie with each passing moment. But what really caught his attention was when she spoke. Her voice was soft and angelic, like a mother whispering to her newborn child. It made Donnie tingle from the inside out, his heart pounding whenever she made a friendly gesture toward him.

_What's wrong with me,_ Donnie thought, his eyes holding Danielle's gaze. He had only just met her but he thought he felt a familiar sensation overtake him . . . love. He mentally smacked himself, ashamed at how stupid and self-conscious he was being. _Now's not the time Donatello, just . . . just focus on your new training!_

"Donnie, you alright," Danielle asked, watching as the purple masked ninja refused to look her in the eyes, instead looking at the ground. Donnie, in hearing her soft voice, looked up and stared at her in confusion for a second. He suddenly sighed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, obviously trying to hold back a doom impending blush.

Danielle bit on her lip to stop herself from giggling. Donnie was acting strange and jumpy, like Mikey was going to sneak up and prank him at any given moment he had. She smiled and tapped his shoulder one more time, grabbing the ninja's attention once more. Obviously something was bothering him but, because she hated it and knew that feeling as well, she didn't persuade him to tell her anything else.

Donnie looked up at Danielle as he felt her tap him lightly, her lavender eyes showing concern. Donnie had only known Danielle for an hour, but he knew any expression someone threw out at him. She wasn't going to ask any personal questions, he knew that, but it seemed that his little _cover up_ hadn't gone the way he had planned.

Danielle asked once more. "Are you alright Donnie?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I-I'm fine," Donnie replied, finally hearing her question. He hoped she was alright with that answer.

"Alright," Danielle said. "Well, you ready to try lifting off one more time? Your flying skills are pretty basic, so all we need to work on is your take-off and your landing."

"Oh, y-yeah," Donnie said, straightening his voice. "Yeah, I can give it another shot. It's not like it's, oh I don't know, the five millionth time."

Danielle rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away, wondering how she had ended up doing this. Donnie groaned inwardly as he felt Danielle's touch leave him, the tingling sensation he had felt earlier fading away too quickly. He wanted to reach out and grab her hand, but he restrained himself. He didn't want to look like a total idiot or give her the wrong idea on the day he had just met her.

"Well, come on," Danielle said eagerly, spreading out her lavender wings and lifting off into the star and moonlit sky. She hovered right in front of the moon, giving her an iridescent glow. Well, at least to Donnie. He stood there for a few minutes before snapping out of his trance and focusing back on flying.

"Remember, your wings will do the work as long as you can communicate with them," Danielle yelled down to him. Donnie nodded and, using his mind, willed his wings to lift him off the forest floor. They beat wildly behind him, struggling to lift the turtle off the ground. Donnie struggled to keep his mind focused on controlling his wings, for others thoughts ran through his head. Sweat ran down Donnie's face and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut, hoping that he wouldn't get distracted with outside images and distractions.

Donnie felt his feet lift off the ground, air filling the emptiness where he had been standing only moments ago. He started rising off the ground, the downward strokes his wings created taking him higher and higher off of the forest floor. His mind was set on one thought, and one thought only: to take-off and land without killing himself in the process. It was working too.

"You're doing it, you're doing it," Mikey said, he and Maleigha running around in a circle with their arms spread wide in the air. Large grins were spread across their faces, their eyes shining like the stars that loomed above them. They cheered encouragement to Donnie, chanting his name like cheerleaders would at a football game.

That's when Donnie realized he was the only one who was struggling with the take-off and landing routine. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Raph and Rarity leaning against the side of an unusually large oak tree, their arms folded across their plastrons as they talked in hushed voices. Mikey and Maleigha were now hovering in the air, Mikey sometimes leaning to one side before Maleigha would pull him back up. And Danielle was already high in the sky, looming above the forest while she waited patiently for him.

Knowing that fact only gave Donnie a better reason why he should succeed at this now. With clenched teeth and sweat dripping down his face he commanded the purple wings attached to his shell to do his bidding . . . and they did. With a final downward flap Donnie found himself hovering in mid-air, the forest floor far below him.

"Not bad Donnie."

Donnie jumped and looked to his right, only to find Danielle smiling and congratulating him. She seemed impressed and didn't honestly look concerned about the fact that it had taken Donnie nearly _thirty minutes_ to learn how to take-off. She actually seemed glad it had taken him that long, but . . . why? Donnie would find out later.

"Not bad Donatello."

Donnie jumped and looked down, Raph smiling at him and raising his hand in a thumb up. He was confused at first, but accepted it with a smile. Still, something wasn't right. Donnie felt a worm of dread wriggle through him, but he couldn't figure out what was bothering him so much. It was like . . . he was going insane. Donnie shook his head vigorously as he focused back on what they were doing.

"So, we ready to find Leo yet," Mikey said, zipping into the air. He nearly got his very own face in a tree, but he managed to stop mere inches away from the solid wood of the old Oak. "Whoops, glad that didn't happen."

Donnie chuckled quietly. It wasn't the first time Mikey had acted funny, but it was enough to take Donnie's mind off of the tornado of thoughts in his head.

Danielle silently giggled next to him, her hand coming up to her mouth so they wouldn't see her laughing. Danielle never thought she'd ever find anyone as funny as Maleigha, but Mikey came in at close second. It was the first time she had giggled for a week and it felt good to laugh once more.

Raph and Rarity had come to hover above the group, looking down and shaking their heads like they always did.

"Well, if you guys are done, I'd like to get moving," Rarity said, yelling down at her sisters and the brothers below. Her voice grabbed everyone's attention, causing the four turtles to look up at the older brother and sister.

"Well, guess their right," Donnie said, commanding his wings to flap upward. They responded fully and the purple masked ninja came to hover next to Raph. His wings flapped at certain times, balancing him in the air like a circus performer tightrope walking. Danielle and the others followed, the group coming to stand in a large circle of six.

"Where do we go now," Maleigha asked, looking at everyone around her. At that statement everyone's eyes fell on Donnie and Danielle. Of course they would, the two were smarter than all of them put together.

Before Donnie could reply Danielle cut in and said, "I've already taken care of that. Using the sound waves Venus's communicator was giving off I was able to pinpoint where they are. If we go north for a few good minutes we should find them somewhere in that region. Especially the clouds."

"Why the clouds," Raph asked suspiciously. "I mean, if we're looking for Leo shouldn't we be looking where he can walk . . . on land?"

"We'll explain later Raph," Rarity said, folding her arms once more across her plastron. It seemed like she was waiting for him to say _Aye, aye Captain!_ But, of course, Raph only shrugged and turned his attention away from the fire red masked kunoichi. Rarity rolled her eyes and turned her attention towards the sky.

_What's with those two,_ Donnie mentally asked himself. They all had only known one another for about 45 minutes and Raph and Rarity seemed to already have become enemies. Donnie sighed and made a mental note to figure it out later.

"Well, we aren't gonna' sit here all night, right," Mikey asked sarcastically, him and Maleigha suddenly zipping into the clouds and waiting impatiently for the other four turtles. Donnie and Danielle shared a surprised glance before following the two terrapins into the clouds, Raph and Rarity in close pursuit. As soon as everyone was in the clouds Mikey and Maleigha sped north, not even trying to slow down for the sake of everyone else.

"Hey, wait up," Rarity called, her and Raph taking off after the two orange masked turtles. Before long Donnie and Danielle were left in the dust as the others took off to find the oldest terrapins.

"Guess we should follow," Danielle said, flying past Donnie and gesturing for him to hurry up. Donnie got the message and, with a smile, followed the others alongside Danielle. As he flew the air whipped his face, sending the ends of his mask to flap wildly behind him. As the moon rose high into the sky, the six terrapins flew deeper into the array of clouds, their eyes looking out for two blue masked terrapins.


End file.
